Hard to forget
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Dean x reader  - This take place when  Dean is a Demon and Sam calls in the Reader for help. Reader  agrees despite her  feelings ..she loves Dean but  her had pushed her away.. Can  she get though this with her heart in one  piece


When you were alone it was harder not to think of him. that why you tried not to be alone that often. you kept yourself busy with hunting. and when you didn't have that. you find a bar or club and find someone to keep you busy. and for 6 months that worked for you. until it didn't.

data-p-id=e8d254583567928ccd5641fdcd20ea21, You pulled your car up in front of the bunker. it was just after midnight. and just for a minute you sat in your car staring at the building in front of you. you thought about the call you had received from Sam two days ago, asking you to come. he wouldn't tell u why just that it was about Dean.

data-p-id=55ab37fc2e80a15293214015649eaa5e, you had wanted to refuse. you almost did. but Sam had pleaded with you. "please Y/N I need help with this I need your help" he said." ok give me a couple days to finish this case". you said. and now you found yourself sitting here wondering if you were doing the right thing.

data-p-id=41679f1e6ed15143b4116e072442d140, the last time you had seen Dean he was angry. very angry and he pushed you away. saying he couldn't have you around anymore. that he hurt and you had been there for him though the worst of times. you had stayed with him through hell and back literally. but he had pushed your way as you had meant nothing to him. so, you left and you didn't look back. until now.

data-p-id=38876e1de29eebe59faf96fbcb3942dc,***************************

data-p-id=30afe663acc8d6668d136f449038db27, you climbed out of the car and headed to the front entrance. you took a deep breath and knocked on the door. it only took a few minutes before the door opened. Sam stood on the other side. he looks relived to see you and exhausted

data-p-id=b487f695f530196858faa7a713c9e257, . Y/N I am glad you are here come on in he said letting you walked in. what is going on? you asked. as you followed him down the stair into the main area. " it Dean" Sam said. Sam., you know what happen between us, he is a Demon" Sam said interrupting you.

data-p-id=67e473e46334e4d729d01d6d76ef2878, at first you thought you had heard him wrong. "Excuse me "you said did you say Deans a Demon you said. Sam nodded and explained to you the whole story. you sat down your legs unable to support you. " so, what am I supposed to do? if he is a Demon isn't it too late" you said trying not to cry.

data-p-id=1b827bc04a317cf8474805315ccca690, "no, we have a way to cure a Demon Sam said and you looked up at him. really you asked" yeah another long story. but we need to get him and bring him back here "he said that not going to be easy to do you said. that why I need you. Sam Said

data-p-id=0060b23c846b12f24db6fa57853afaf6, I know that he hurt you but he wasn't himself. I know my brother. he loves you. he said. it is the Mark it was slowly changing him Sam said" I need you because maybe you can have reached Dean himself. get pass the Demon. he said. you sigh.

data-p-id=b75b4560c7e1fab259567da9e7194c03, you knew this would probably end with you being heartbroken again but despite everything you still love him and couldn't leave him like this. Alright what do we need to do

data-p-id=a2a338d7ef0e5772ec9ad11be6e19478, it took another couple day to track Dean down and then another day or so to finally get him back to the bunker. it was hard to see him like that. he wasn't not Dean the man who you feel in love with. the man who you had spent so many hours with during many hunts. just talking and then eventually you had fallen head over heels in love with him and amazingly he loves you right back two years you had found happiness.

data-p-id=048f176c405d4695df574f2661af5a25, that was a rare thing in a hunter's world. but when Dean had taken on the Mark of Cain. it slowly changed him and he literally pushed you out of his life. you had figured that leaving was better than getting your heart broken every day when he looked at you.

data-p-id=aaedd176648536e8c295e3646db7b863, now here you were watching Sam tie Dean to a chair he was in the middle of a devil's trap. you stood off to the side arms folded across your chest. you hadn't said much though this whole ordeal. truth was you didn't know what to say.

data-p-id=3d74b42bc3ce76782e289191512e1e09, Dean lifted his head and looked straight at you. I am surprised to you see you here he said with his famous cocky grin. I thought you had gotten the hint before I don't want you he said. you bit you lip to keep from responding to him.

data-p-id=d054d230569cf1a193657a4786960130, Sam walked over to you and grab a syringe of blood. don't listen to him it not Dean you're talking to. you know how Demons work he said. you nodded and watch Sam walk over and stick the needle into Deans arms. suddenly Dean started jerking in the chair and grunting.

data-p-id=dece0819a9e7f1b8f8c81b952ccf1e59, you shared a worried look with Sam. but he calmed down and seem to pass out. Sam sign. we have a long night ahead of us" he said.

data-p-id=565ad6a207a4fcd84fc9bf2d59728d96,****************************

data-p-id=945c57b4b424ac7522c0b00d99e8abb9, Sam was right it was a long night you were there for every single injection of blood. you watch as the effects took a hold of Dean. you watched as his eyes flicker between black and green. you listening as he went on and on with Sam saying things that you knew that the real Dean would never say to his younger brother.

data-p-id=12530069675e12e79b5fcbfd8951dc5b, Finally, Dean seem to fall asleep or at least pass out. his chin resting on his chest. breathing deeply. Sam walked over to you looking at his watch. only one more injection to go in about 30 minutes he said with a sigh. he rubbed his forehead. go take a break I will watch him you told him. are you sure Sam asked glancing at his brother yeah, I sure you said. Sam nodded and walked out of the room.

data-p-id=5a7baab45f4f9a92c7abccf1c3c6eb9b,you took a deep breath and walked over to him. you bent down in front of him. God how much had you missed him. no matter who you were with. no one compare to Dean. you still loved him so much and to see him like this was killing you.

data-p-id=7b8c8e6eae63d639e686e98ea41400b9, you reached up and touched his face softly. suddenly he stirs underneath your touch. He was mumbling something. Y/N don't go. I love you. you felt tears spring up in your eyes. Sam was right Dean was still in there. he slowly raised his head his green eyes meeting yours.

data-p-id=9a2147a45dc9de43d1d91ccf82d1b2dc, Y/N he said looking a little confused. you smiled hey Dean. he smiled at you for a just split second, he was your Dean again. and then he grunted and closed his eyes. his whole body shaking. you started to back up alarmed.

data-p-id=50ed8b70c0f2dd67488dc3667ba887e4, when suddenly the bindings holding him to the chair came loose. and was suddenly right on top of you. his eyes flashing back to black." just can't take a hint can we "he said pinning you to the ground. I told you to leave I didn't want you or need you. this isn't you said struggling to get away from him

data-p-id=66172596cc9ae1551ee1e667bf247295, he was a lot stronger. but he was also mostly human now with all that human blood he was given so. you managed to bring you knee up causing him to double over in pain.

data-p-id=9d8ec14bc49a715c0f0720b4faa108d0, you scrambled to your feet and raced towards the door. Screaming for Sam You raced down the hallway. you heard Dean right behind you. You kept screaming for Sam as you ran. but suddenly you were grab from behind. and pinned to the wall. Dean using his forearm to press against your throat. you started having trouble breathing.

data-p-id=d8e4ee20086a61b52bb286d7c6a45364, Dean please this isn't you said struggling. I love you. remember that. you said he stop staring at you the pressure on your throat lighten up his eyes flashed to green again. this time his face was masked with pain. Y/N I am so sorry, he said., stepping back his whole body was trembling. I am trying to fight this.

data-p-id=1170a60174c851b17d4d30033c189cef, he put both hands on his head as in pain. Suddenly you saw Sam behind him. with Castile. who lunged forward and wrap his arms around Dean who continued to struggled. Sam pulled you to his side. "Are you ok "he asked you. you nodded. we need to get him that last injection you said

data-p-id=938b9e66922fecc1cfbbf9c0d1aee03f,*****************************

data-p-id=f3c4b7b4897a222aeca37778b543253d, Between Cas and Sam, they got Dean tied back up in the chair and Sam gave his brother the final injection. Dean passed out his whole body going limp. All three of you waited. To see if this would work. did you mean it Sam came up beside you what you asked when you told him that you still loved him Sam replied. you nodded

data-p-id=3e2238b973a470523e82944ff9012e08, I did. I do. I try to fool myself into thinking there could be someone else in my life. but I was wrong. you told him. I just hope I have the chance to tell him you said. Sam nodded as you both watch Dean.

data-p-id=710c75b4450e486366e5d5cf12128d37, I am sure you will like I am sure he loves you he said. you started to reply with you both heard a groan coming from Dean. you watched as he slowly lifted his head. your heart was racing hard. his eyes slowly fade to their normal deep green. he blinks a couple time as to clear his vision. he looked at all three of you in surprise. then he spoke

data-p-id=401f9185cf9c0fab1a3fbc0ca15e85e5, you look worried guys "and you knew that he was back. Tears filled your eyes as Sam grinned .and said" Welcome back Dean

data-p-id=660f072671771b810a642c3fb5493ea5, You excused yourself for a couple minutes as Sam untied Dean and explained to him what had just happened. you walked down the hallway and found yourself in one of the spare rooms. you sat down on the bed and took a deep breath and covering your face with your hand you cried.

data-p-id=7e4dc12b0d50fb15d3db86886d3a162c, you hadn't let yourself cry before when you forced yourself to walk away from him. But now you let yourself go. you didn't realize anyone else was in the room. until someone got down on their knees in front of you and pulled you into his chest.

data-p-id=b38c343b48fe8d2f0337a4ce7cf8eadb, when he spoke your name so softly and gently it only made you cry harder. you grab on to him so he wouldn't disappear again. it ok baby. I am ok I am right here he said softly in your ear. I have missed you so much. you said tears still sliding down your face you looked at him,

data-p-id=e42ec9049c97d4be1d44a659d7f9bbe3, I tried so hard not to. but you're a hard man to forget. you said. he started wiping the tears off your cheeks. I am so sorry for everything I said and did he said. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I can't imagine loving anyone else like I love you."

data-p-id=d00615f41f33c4a0d93cdf53f80894da, you did the only thing you think of now and you kissed him. he groans at the contact his arms tighten around you. the kiss quickly deepens as you both tried to pour all your feelings into this one moment. your fingers found their way thought his hair. as his hands began wander up and down your body. "Y/N. I need you. " he said between kisses. you smiled" you have me "you replied.

data-p-id=23b58def11b45727d3351702515f data-p-id=82740178a790a3199ca046b70c17b2eb, Much later as you laid together wrapped up in blankets and each other. in his room. he was laying partially on top his head resting on your chest his arms around you holding you close. you watch as he slept. he was sleeping deeply. but his grip on you was still strong as he didn't want you to disappear. you didn't mind. because you loved him and was going to keep showing how much .no matter what life through your way.


End file.
